The Little Stranger
"The Little Stranger" is the thirtieth and final chapter of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. Synopsis Mrs. Jewls returns with her newborn child. Plot The chapter opens by stating that Wayside School is no more fun, with Deedee and Ron fighting as they walk to Mrs. Jewls's class. Nobody has any friends except for Miss Wendy Nogard, who everyone likes, until a new kid comes to class. The kid is bald, can't talk, and has no teeth. Her name is Mavis Jewls and is only four days old, truly, a new kid. As Mrs. Jewls carries her into class, the hate flies out the window as the students all rush to see her. Louis brings in supplies to take care of her, while the students all take turns touching Mavis. They all speak to Mavis in gibberish, and Mrs. Jewls laughs that she'll never learn to speak around them. The students then take turns hugging Mrs. Jewls, crying tears of joy. However, Miss Nogard is unhappy, and asks if she can handle the baby. Allison assures that Miss Nogard is nice, so Mrs. Jewls hands Mavis over. Mrs. Jewls apologizes for interrupting the class, but Miss Nogard says that everything is alright, as she heads to the open window by Sharie's desk. Sharie had been working on a rubber-band ball, and Miss Nogard questions what would happen if she tripped over it while handling the baby. She prepares to step on it, when she realizes she hadn't heard the thoughts of a baby before. She decides to listen, and is surprised by what she hears. She loses her balance and trips on the ball, but Louis is able to catch her just before she falls out the window. Miss Nogard hands back Mrs. Jewls her baby before passing out, realizing that babies don't think in words, but rather in pure love and trust that had broken away the bitterness caking Miss Nogard's heart. When Miss Nogard opens her eyes, everyone is checking to make sure she's alright. She assures that she's feeling not just alright, but better than she's felt in a long time. She tells Mrs. Jewls that she has a class of very wonderful students. Mrs. Jewls says that she agrees, and that she told her obstetrician about them. Joy asks what an obstetrician is, and she begins to explain for a long time. Todd tells her that she's getting boring, and Mrs. Jewls makes him write his name under the DISCIPLINE list. Suddenly, Mac tells Louis to ask Miss Nogard out on a date, and everyone looks at him. Louis states he'd like to get to know her better. Louis asks if they could go out sometime, and Miss Nogard agrees, but decides to tell him her secret first, revealing her third ear. Everyone in Mrs. Jewls's class then takes turns touching the ear, and Miss Nogard asks again if Louis wants to go out with her. Louis states that he still loves her, and Miss Nogard states that she doesn't have to read his mind, as she can see it in his eyes. The two kiss, and everybody "ooooh"s. Characters *Deedee *Ron *Miss Wendy Nogard (final appearance) *Mavis Jewls (only appearance) *Mrs. Jewls *Louis *Todd *Bebe Gunn *Myron *Joy *Mac *Allison *Rondi *Joe *Dana *Sharie *Mr. Kidswatter *Stephen *Maurecia *Mrs. Jewls's obstetrician (mentioned, only appearance) *Leslie *Paul *D.J. *Calvin *Jenny *Jason *Terrence Trivia *Bebe Gunn remarking about Mavis Jewls's "totally tiny toes" is a reference to "Bebe," where her toes are described the same way. Gallery The Little Stranger 1995.jpg|Joel Schick illustration The Little Stranger 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration The Little Stranger Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration Category:Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger chapters Category:Book chapters